Nothing Ever Ends - An Eleanor and Park Story
by lilmisslovely24
Summary: She needs him like a flower needs the sun. He needs her like he needs air to breathe. But with the a long distance relationship and a stepdad who will kill Eleanor on sight, how are they ever going to make it work? (This is my continuation of Rainbow Rowell's novel Eleanor and Park)
1. They were there

**AN: Hey guys! So I just finished reading Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowel, and let me say, I loved it. It was a beautiful piece of work that I suggest everyone read. I was so sad to close the book I cried on the bus, and then walked through the school hallway with my friend carefully following me because all I wanted to do was sit there and sleep. This book made me not even know what life was about anymore! That's how good it was. Read it please. Anyways so this is the first fic I have written in awhile, I wrote some a few years back under a different username, but they were terrible. Seriously. Ew. So I'm hoping you guys enjoy this! Those who are already fans of Rowell's book and those here are just reading it. I truly hope I did the book justice!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot that continues on in this fic only. The characters, what I used as a takeoff, all of it belongs to the lovely Rainbow Rowell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Park<strong>

Just three words long.

_Nothing Ever Ends._

The three words to give him hope for the future. The plan had started forming in Parks head. He grabbed his bag, threw in some mix tapes, the letters he wrote but never sent, and his savings from work.

Park ran into the living room, he didn't need any words, his face had said enough. "I know Park, we _both_ know," Parks dad gave his mother a meaningful look, "just promise us one thing this time".

"What?"

"Promise not to let her go this time."

And with that Park grabbed the keys to the impala and left. He drove past Eleanor's old house, grateful that she would never have to be there again, he would take her away, he would protect her from the god forsaken mother fucker. Park hopped on the highway and stopped for gas only twice, on the side roads he went twice the speed limit. Who cared if he got pulled over? The fast he drove the quicker he would get to her. To see her wild hair, and smell the vanilla scent that was so unique to her. Nothing ran through his mind but her face, and the smile that she graced him with every so often.

As Park crossed Minnesota state lines his heart rate shot through the roof. He was so close. It became ever worse as he got to St. Paul. Finally he started driving through the all too familiar neighborhood. He remembered every detail about the night they left and the day they arrived. He memorized these streets, imprinting them in his mind every night he went to bed. Thinking about how she never actually called. But Park would not let himself dwell on that. He knew Eleanor and knew why she never called.

One more turn and he was there. Just one more.

**Eleanor**

It had been four days since she sent the postcard. One since she knew he would receive it in the mail. No phone call came. Park had given up on her. It was almost too hard to bear. The tears flowed freely down her round cheeks. She took too long to finally build up enough god damn courage. He moved on. Probably with Kim, or some other pretty girl.

Eleanor had given up hope. Park was the one thing in her life that brought light. After a year and she couldn't forget anything about him. Not his smell, his honey colored skin and green eyes, not the way his black bangs fell in his face, and the way they felt as she would brush them out of his face. She most of all could not forget how he held her all those times. How his lips moved when he told he loved her. She remembered him. Every aspect.

She remembered Park.

The walls of Eleanor's world were crashing down around her. What was life without even the hope of seeing Park? He was her light through the dark, and now it was over. For the first time since Park had dropped her off all those months ago. She let herself cry, and sob, and curl into a ball and just let go. That night she vowed to stay strong, to hold it in. She did not want her uncle and aunt to think they had a moody teen on their hands. But right now it was a screw them type of moment. A year of pent up emotions, anger, sadness, and most of all, heartbreak, came rolling down her cheeks, two rivers running in time with one another.

**Park**

He stopped outside the house. This was it. He was going to see Eleanor again. His Eleanor.

Park parked the car and got out. He looked up and wondered which room was hers. All Park had to do was cross the street and ring the bell. Then she would be in his arms again.

No car was in the driveway, he hoped she was home alone. Park just wanted to hold her, kiss her until her lips were to swollen, and whisper how much he loved her over and over again.

He walked up the little neat gravel walkway with little neat flowers winding it; it was such a change from Richie's house. Every step caused the thrumming of his heart beat in his ears to grow.

Park rang the doorbell, and stood there waiting.

**Eleanor**

She heard the door bell but didn't move. She didn't care who it was, they could come back later.

But the ringing persisted.

So Eleanor got out of bed and walked down the stairs, she would snap at whoever it was then go back upstairs. Or she could just collapse on the floor when the door closed. Her body felt so weak.

Eleanor opened the door.

She must have been dreaming. Because standing in front of her was her half-asian, band t-shirt wearing, Park. In all his honey colored skin glory.

She knew it was not a dream, surely her heart could never beat this fast in a dream, and the clarity of him could not seem so real. No. This was no dream. She had dreamt of Park every night, and looking back now. She realized dream Park had never done real Park justice.

He was here.

**Park**

The door opened and there she was. She didn't look pretty, Eleanor never looked pretty. She looked like art.

Eleanor stood there, with her dark brown eyes, crazy red hair, and her freckles. God, how many times had Park counted those freckles? Park had dreamed of this moment since that infamous night. All he ever dreamed about was Eleanor. She haunted him.

And now her she was, in those faded jeans, with the silk scarfs tied around her wrists. Park realized his dreams never did her justice. She was so much more beautiful in this exact moment.

She was here.

* * *

><p><strong>SSOOOO how do you guys think it went? I really hope I did this justice! Reviews are welcome and there is definitely more to come if you want it! I feel like this could totally stay as a one shot but I would love to write more and more! Let me know <strong>

**All my love!- lilmisslovely24**


	2. She felt at home

**AN: Hello loves! I know this is short, but the next chapter is a biggie, there's going to be a lot packed into it and I'm starting to get a much more clear idea of where this story is going to go. So for now, I just wanted to leave you with this last piece of sweetness before the drama starts in.**

**I know I said before that I really want to do the book justice, and before I took that as trying to write in Rowell's style, but as I wrote this chapter I said screw it. I need to let myself flow, so I'm hoping to stay true to my words and give the story the justice it deserves, but in a way unique to me! **

**So enjoy! Xoxox**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I own nothing besides the plot that is now going to unfurl, the world, characters and relations belong to the talented Rainbow Rowell. This is purely for fun and the entertainment of others eagerly awaiting a sequel and not for profit!

**Eleanor**

"Park" Eleanor breathed. It felt so good, like, wicked good, to feel the familiar word forming around her lips again after so long.

He didn't say anything, and it hurt. She longed to hear him say her name, to Eleanor it always sounded like a caress. But nothing happened. He just stood there staring at her, maybe even staring past her. It seemed like Park couldn't grasp the fact she was standing in front of him.

His expression worried Eleanor.

**Park**

Park new she was waiting for him to respond…but he couldn't. It felt as if time had frozen. He still had yet to get over the fact that she was standing there.

A soft wind rippled through the neighborhood, gently brushing Park's hair, but also causing a familiar scent to blow from Eleanor and straight into Park's heart.

Vanilla.

Sure he had smelt vanilla tons of times since "that night," but with Eleanor it just seemed a thousand times sweeter. She made it her own.

Park noticed the worried expression that started to creep over Eleanor's face. He knew he must have looked dazed or maybe even just blank faced. But his body was in shock, and his mouth was refusing to cooperate with his brain.

Then the most out of this world scenario happened. The thought of something like this even happening was so far from Park's mind because in the past, Eleanor never would have done anything like this.

She grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him through the door with the strength he never knew she had, flipped them around so her back was to the door and park stood over her, and she kissed him.

If you could even call it kissing that it.

She was still holding tightly onto his shirt, like she was afraid to let go, and attacked his face.

Park felt like they were committing some lewd illegal act with the passion behind this kiss.

But he did not care. His Eleanor was kissing him. He was kissing her, and that's all that mattered.

**Eleanor**

It was like water splashing over her.

What _the hell_ was she doing? This was so not like her. She just grabbed Park and….attempted to eat his face off.

A minute ago Eleanor wasn't even sure if Park still wanted her. She still wasn't. And yet there she was, doing that. Sure Park kissed her back, he wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing the soft flesh of her hips like he used to. But that could have just been falling into old habit, or hormones.

Eleanor had no idea what could have been running through his head. So out of pure horror, she ripped her face away from Park and shoved him back as far as she could.

He didn't stumble, but he did step back looking confused.

"I'm sorry" she said, "that was totally not cool. Wow, okay sorry, I didn't mean to..to...to do that. I mean like no hey, hi, how are you?, wow Park, um I mean, I'm sor-"

She was cut off by Park walking up, cupping her face in his hands, and kissing her gently on the lips, then her forehead, and the rest of her face. He covered her entire face in light kisses.

Eleanor had never felt more at home.

**So how did we like it? Okay? Ready for some more? The actions coming people done fret! The next chapter is going to be a doozy!**

**Reviews welcome,**

**-lilmisslovely24**


	3. We're home

**AN: Hey all! So if you aren't aware I'm posting news about upcoming stories and about update times for this one at the very top of my profile so there's no need to look far! Right now it says that I was planning to post this chapter by Wednesday but I got it done much quicker than expected!**

**It's kind of smutty...I think? I've never really written it before. You guys be the judge! So thank you to those who have reviewed! And even the people who just gave me their time to read it, I love seeing the views number climb!**

**I have no beta so all mistakes are mine!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I own nothing besides the plot that is now going to unfurl, the world, characters and relations belong to the talented Rainbow Rowell. This is purely for fun and the entertainment of others eagerly awaiting a sequel and not for profit!

**Park**

She felt so good. Park had forgotten how easy it was to mold his body flush against hers; and how their lips moved in such a perfect rhythm, like they had been doing it all their lives.

He kissed every freckle he could possibly cover on her face.

"Park-" Eleanor started.

"Shhh," he said interrupting her, "don't talk, not now, I love your voice I really do,_ God_ I missed it, but please Eleanor do me just one favor….shut up for a minute."

"But-"she tried again but he cut her off…again.

"Eleanor I love you, and I am trying so hard right now to try and convince myself it isn't a dream, and your voice is being a _serious_ distraction." Park muttered calmly staring into the black holes that were her eyes.

"No but Park- I need you to listen-"

"_Eleanor"_-he groaned.

"_Park"_ she imitated, he was getting frustrated now. Her voice was so beautiful, he dreamed about it every night, and everyday he would daze off thinking about it, but right now he wanted to feel the air…air was always different in dreams, artificial, and her voice was giving him a distraction, in his heart…and in his pants. "Forget about making sure this is real I need to tell you something, Park I..." she cut off looking away.

"What Eleanor, you what?" Was she going to say it?

"I just missed you that's all..." She muttered looking away, Park felt his heart clench in pain, and sure he knew Eleanor loved him.

But he always wished she would say it back.

He never heard those words come from her mouth and it made him want to tear up. Parks dad would probably call him a pussy if he knew that tidbit of info.

**Eleanor**

Eleanor saw the hurt flash through his eyes, but what could she do? She knew Park loved her, and she knew she loved him, but saying it out loud would totally change everything.

She was so scared if she told Park she loved him it would make everything seem real. Well, what they had _was real_, but it would make things seem real in the sense that, now that her feelings were out in the open, if Park were to leave, she would be crushed, destroyed, devastated, even more so because of admitting her feelings. That's what Eleanor meant by real, the thought of him leaving and her being hurt was more real.

So she wouldn't…couldn't say it.

She looked back up to his unwavering stare.

"I missed you too," Park finally came out with; his voice was thick with emotion.

And then his lips were back on hers.

**Park**

Park slammed Eleanor back into the door grasping her hips as if his life depended on it. He groaned as she ground his hips into her. It seemed hormones weren't only affecting Park in this situation.

Park thought back to that night in the truck when Eleanor had tried to have sex with him. He really wanted to; it was beyond hard to stop her, but what could they do with no protection? Park's dad had given him the birds and the bees talk and he wasn't about to go around getting Eleanor pregnant.

That night was not today. He had missed her for too long to hold himself back, and judging from the sounds coming from Eleanor she felt the same.

He was hoping she would have something, birth control, or a condom…well maybe he was a little apprehensive about the condom…why would she need them? Park didn't want to think about his Eleanor with other guys.

Regardless things were getting heavy and Park needed to make his move.

He slid one hand down from her waist to cup her ass; he gave the soft flesh a gentle squeeze.

"Park," she growled, and he squeezed it just a little bit harder the second time. Judging by the sound that escaped her throat, Eleanor was clearly enjoying Parks ministrations, and he squeezed and rolled his hips against hers.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

**Eleanor**

The fact that Eleanor was allowing Park to touch her so freely like this was a sign it had been too long since he last touched her.

She felt no self-consciousness. All she felt was him...well…it was hard not to. They were pressing so hard into one another Eleanor felt like anymore and they would just morph into one, and yet it still was not close enough.

His lips trailed down from her mouth, to her jaw, and to a sensitive spot on her neck. Eleanor gasped arching her neck. "Park," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he refused to move his mouth from that spot. She was going to have such a hickey in the morning.

"Up the stairs, make a right, third door on the left."

His eyes snapped up to hers, they were filled with a lust Eleanor had never seen before.

"Okay?" she asked tentatively.

"Okay" his voice was five times deeper than before.

Eleanor pulled Park's face back to hers.

Instead of leaving his hands where they were, Park slid them down to the back of her thighs (Eleanor had lost some weight in the past year, not much, but she was still smaller than the last time they saw each other, it made her wonder if he noticed) and hoisted her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist.

**Park**

Park turned around with Eleanor wrapped wantonly around him and made his way up the stairs. It was slightly difficult what with Eleanor blocking his view and all, and it took a few minutes.

Every few steps towards her room, when her lips on his neck became to distracting, Park would have to stop and slam Eleanor against the wall to kiss her.

When he finally made it to her room, he opened the door and looked up to find the bed.

Eleanor's room was slightly bigger than Park's. Light gray walls lined the room, and the floor had a slightly darker shade of gray on it. There was a full size bed in the corner with a yellow quilted bedspread on top. There were a few posters scattering the walls, Park smiled when he realized they were all of the bands from the first mix tape he had given her. The corner held a stereo and record player with tapes and records scattered on the floor around them. To the left was a desk, with a box on top. The box was overflowing with Park's letters to Eleanor, the "Kiss Me I'm Irish" shirt, and his mix tapes.

Parks heart clenched at the fact that she had kept everything together. Like packing him away to keep safe.

he slowly leaned Eleanor onto the bed so he was on top of her.

**Eleanor**

Park layed on top of her. Their mouths never breaking in the process.

She reached under his shirt and felt the planes of his stomach. She lifted her hands higher and higher, Park reached down and ripped it off completely.

His chest was lean and strong. Flat and sharp, he didn't have huge muscles but they were defined. Eleanor wanted to lick it.

Eleanor followed her shirt with Park's to be discarded on the floor. They were both sitting on their knees at this point. Park deftly undid her bra and threw it to the side cupping her breasts.

"You sure did that quickly, got any experience I don't know about?" Eleanor muttered, amusement but also apprehension lacing her voice.

"I've had a lot of time to think about doing it," he wouldn't look at her face. It seemed he was a little to preoccupied staring at and playing with her chest. Not that she was complaining.

"You've um thought about this before?" Eleanor could feel her face heating up to a shade of pink that would definitely not match her hair.

His eyes flashed up to meet hers "um yea, I've kinda uhh thought about this, and um this whole process quite a few times." It was Parks turn to blush now.

"Oh...okay...um…you know what Park? I think that's pretty hot." Eleanor smirked. She _never_ smirked.

Park didn't even respond. He just winked, albeit looking slightly shocked, but went back to studying her breasts.

The next thing Eleanor could comprehend happening was Park throwing her down and his mouth on her right nipple. She gasped in pleasure.

Not wanting to neglect the left he moved his hand up to knead the nipple with his fingers.

He teased and sucked and bit them over and over again as she writhed her body underneath him.

"PARK!" would occasionally rip from her lungs when he touched her in the right way.

Eleanor could feel herself coming undone.

She flipped them around so she was on top straddling him, her hair surrounding them like a curtain.

Unsure with what to do, she started slowly running her hands up and down his chest, moving them a little lower each time.

Eleanor leaned down and kissed his jaw, his chin, his neck and adams apple. With a gasp from Park she became aware that he had a sensitive spot on his neck right below his ear. She started to suck that area.

Eleanor's hands kept travelling down until she reached his pants. She could feel his erection through his pants and grasped it.

One of Park's hands flew into her hair, forcing her head up to look him in the eyes, while other went to her hand. He slowly guided her hand up and down his member.

It was the most erotic thing Eleanor had ever experienced…not that she had had many, really any experience of course.

Without taking her eyes off of him, Eleanor slowly unzipped Park's pants and pulled them and his boxers down and far as she could, he kicked them off the rest of the way.

She looked down and blushed.

Eleanor had never seen a dick before. He wasn't small, and Eleanor glared suspiciously at it, wondering how _that_ was going to fit inside of her.

He guided her hand back. She grasped his member, as his hand guided her up and down. She tightened her had slightly and Park's eyes darkened.

Eleanor kept going. Park closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Park put his hands on her waist. Eleanor looked up to see a devious smirk on his lips. And without warning, he flipped them so he was hovering over her.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you?" he whispered, his hands running up and down her sides.

Eleanor pretended to think about the answer "ehh no I don't think so."

"Shut up," he said with a kiss that made her insides quiver.

**Park**

Park's hands moved down to Eleanor's zipper.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

He slowly slid them off, his eyes never leaving hers to make sure she didn't change her mind.

Park came back up to her panties. His fingers played at the hem and she squirmed underneath him. He didn't take his time ripping them off. They were so close to finally doing it.

Park dipped two fingers into the lips of her vagina, realizing how wet she was for him, he slowly slid two fingers inside of her, and then he took them out, and slid them back in again. She mewled with pleasure and he kept going.

Park pumped his fingers in and out of Eleanor faster and his thumb found her nub, kneading it as she gasped and writhed underneath them.

"Park _please_," she whimpered. He knew what she wanted and his erection had grown so much it nearly hurt.

He kissed her chest and locked their eyes. Slowly pulling out his fingers, Park positioned himself at her entrance.

And then he realized the problem.

"Um Eleanor?"

"Is something wrong?"

"We need a condom." Realization dawned on her face.

She leaned over to her night table and pulled one out of her drawer.

"Don't worry; I wasn't off being some kind of floozy. My aunt gave them to me as protection just in case I...you know," she blushed.

Park laughed, "well I guess I owe a thank you to her."

Park readied himself to enter her. Their eyes never left each others. He gave her the biggest shit eating grin he could, she smiled back tentatively.

This was it.

They both heard the click of the front door opening and the same time.

"Shit!" Eleanor whispered.

"Eleanor sweetheart, are you upstairs?" her uncle called, "we have a surprise for you!"

Again from Eleanor "shit shit shit."

**There you are! A whole seven pages , I hope you enjoyed it, and please REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Flames not so much but I do respect everyone's opinion! I think I have a much more clear idea of where this is headed, I actually already wrote the last chapter. I don't have the middle done, but at least I know how it will end!**

**But I do want to give you a hint. This chapter will be extremely crucial to my big scheme you may not realize it know, but you will soon.**

**All my love to everyone!-lilmisslovely24**


	4. AN ON CHAP 3

**AN: Hi everyone, so, I'm actually a little disappointed in myself, I definitely should not have posted it like that, I feel like people just aren't liking it, and I'm possibly going to take it down to fix it up then repost it later!**

**I'm really not sure what to do here, either leave it the way it is, or redo it, if someone could give me some opinions that would be awesome, so please, HELP ME OUT! I'm really doubting myself on it.**

**Chapter 4 is almost finished, but I'm too focused on how 3 seems to me, so the sooner I figure things out the sooner I can post chapter 4.**

**I'm not looking for reviews on the story about this, please understand I realize it can come off that way, PM me if it will make you feel better, just gimme a lil help here. **

**Thanks!**

**Lilmisslovely24**


	5. Meeting the Family

**AN: Hello there everyone! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I'm glad you guys are liking the story so far, and I love the success it's having. Thank you guys so so much. You have no idea! I mean there are people in Brazil reading this, that is so crazy to me and I am forever grateful for you giving me your time!**

**One the issue of chapter 3, I'm working on it, but it is going to stay as is for now.**

**So enjoy this chapter, we are starting to get into the more serious aspect of the story so..its hopefully going to make things interesting for you ahah.**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I own nothing besides the plot that is now going to unfurl, the world, characters and relations belong to the talented Rainbow Rowell. This is purely for fun and the entertainment of others eagerly awaiting a sequel and not for profit!

****

**Eleanor**

No No No! Eleanor's aunt and uncle weren't supposed to be back from their trip to New York for four days.

She could feel the bile rising in her throat, and shot Park a panicked look. His face mirrored hers.

"Quick, get off of me!" Eleanor rolled herself out from underneath Park and scurried around trying to get her clothes on, while tossing Park his at the same time.

"Eleanor?" her uncle called.

"Just a minute!" she called trying to sound as calm as possible, all the while struggling to get her pants back on.

Park had just finished pulling his shirt back on and was fixing his hair. He went to try and help Eleanor tame hers but the curls were no use. Their lips were swollen and love bites marred their necks.

"Hurry up sweetheart, or I'm going to come up and get you myself," her aunt sounded impatient.

"One second! I'm just putting my records away, "she lied.

Eleanor grabbed her makeup and covered up her marks, then mixed her foundation with some bronzer to cover Park's tanner skin. She decided that how the two looked would have to do.

Eleanor gave Park a nervous smile, opened her door, and proceeded to the stairs. Her aunt and uncles' smiling faces came into view. Of course those smiles turned to shocked expressions as Park followed her, but they were still happy nonetheless.

"Who is your friend Eleanor?" her uncle asked, apprehension clouding his eyes.

"Er..This is Park, my…boyfriend," she shot Park a glance, he shot her a quick smile but his eyes showed he was as nervous as Eleanor.

Eleanor watched her aunt and uncles faces very carefully. They stood in awkward silence for about a minute before her aunt stepped forward, her hand held out for Park to shake.

"It's so lovely to meet you Park! Eleanor has told us a lot about you," her aunt gave Park a warm smile and shook his hand firmly.

**Park**

Eleanor's aunt had a firm grip. She was a small woman maybe five foot three, with long blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes, really blue, like looking into the ocean, and wide hips. She was gorgeous, but paled in comparison when Eleanor stood next to her.

"It's great to meet you as well. I'm sorry for just showing up unannounced. It was a spur of the moment thing."

"Nonsense Park, you are always welcome here. I'm Marty by the way, Eleanor's uncle, and this is Viola, seeing as she forgot to introduce herself," Marty gave Viola a teasing smile and she tried to slap the back of his head but missed by about an inch. Marty compared to Viola was rather tall. He had about 8 inches on her, and while Viola was curvy and fair, Mark was skinny, not scrawny, Park could see the muscles, but he had thin shoulders and a very small waist. Marty had light brown curly hair, and deep brown eyes, with crow's feet surrounding them. He gave Park a crinkled smile and a handshake even tighter than Viola's.

"Umm, what was that surprise you guys had for me?" Eleanor asked, looking quite uncomfortable at the scene before her eyes. Park gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and she visibly relaxed.

He smiled internally knowing he could still do that to her.

"Oh yes!" her aunt exclaimed, "Marty go get her surprise from the kitchen."

Eleanor's uncle came back out holding a small black book.

"It's a photo album, we figured maybe you could fill it with pictures of senior year for when you go to college, or you could go to back to your mothers and collect some old baby pictures…."

"It's really great, thank you." She said quietly running her fingers along the spine and turning the book around in her hands.

Eleanor had a far off look in her eyes and Park wanted to find out why.

"I'm going to make dinner. Park would you like to stay?" Viola asked.

Park nodded smiling.

"Great you two go do something, Marty help me in the kitchen."

Eleanor sat down on the couch and Park followed suit pulling Eleanor into his embrace.

"What's the matter?" He asked burying his face in her hair.

"Do you think it would be a good idea if I went back with you?" he heard her whisper.

"Excuse me? What? Why would you do that?" Park was so shocked. Of course he would love to have her back. To drive her to school everyday, sit with her in class, have her over every night for dinner like they used to. But that just wasn't an option right now.

"I hate being so far. I don't want to go another year without seeing you, I don't want to be so far, I want to go to school with you and see you everyday, I want to go to your house for dinner and I want to kiss in our secret spot by the garage, and I want you to drive me around in your impala until we cant go anymore, and I want to read your comics, and I want you. Close. All day every day, knowing you are never less than fifteen minutes from me Park. I want you. I just want all of you, everyday, forever and ever, and I think when you leave if you walk out that door and I'm not heading out with you, if you drive down the street and I'm standing here watching. I'll die, we, us, this, will die. Because I cant handle it, it hurts so much, my heart is physically twisting even thinking about it Park. We can't leave each other again." The words came out rushed. Her face was red. Her hair wild as ever, and she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Park kissed them as they ran down her face.

"I love you," he whispered, "but I don't think you can come back. It isn't safe for you."

"What do you mean it "isn't safe for me"," she asked ripping her face from Park, alarm shining through her eyes.

Should Park do it? He wanted to tell her, but it might always make things worse. Eleanor wasn't there to see Richie explode; she didn't know what happened, and bringing Eleanor back would just open up a whole new can of worms.

"Look, there is something I need to tell you Eleanor…." He whispered looking away.

**AN: So what did we think? Yay or nay? I hope you loved it! REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Ok anyways, I hope you liked it, chapter five is going to be a blast.**

**Until next time my loves,**

**Lilmisslovely24**


	6. I love you all

ELANOR AND PARK UPDATE

WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW I HATE MYSELF

I'm so sorry everyone, I've been away from this story too long, and there's been a lot going on and life is just always in the way. I feel terrible for just leaving the story at where it is, it was never my intention and still isn't, I'm working on the next chapter now and don't fret my little dumplings because I've had the last chapter of this written since I first started the story and I guarantee we will eventually hit that point. Please remember that no matter how long I may not update for, another one will always be coming until that last chapter is posted. I'm hoping to have something within the next week or so. Please be patient with me.

Scouts Honor to not disappear for months again.

Forever yours,

Lilmisslovely24


End file.
